The Library Information System, hereafter referred to as LIS, was developed in 1980 by the Dahlgren Memorial Library of the Georgetown University Medical Center. By September 1988, 22 medical libraries of varying types and sizes had chosen LIS as their integrated library system. The libraries using LIS organized a users' group, the Friends of LIS, hereafter referred to as FLIS. FLIS is dedicated to enhancing the quality of LIS as a viable network. This application is made by the libraries of the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio and Texas Tech University Health Science Center on behalf of FLIS libraries. Project staff will work with Georgetown University and FLIS libraries to accomplish the following specific objectives over a three-year period. 1 . Investigate the management structures of major integrated library systems developers in relation to their users and consider the applicability to LIS. 2. Develop a strategic plan for FLIS development which builds upon the mutual experiences gained through using LIS. 3. Develop an ongoing LIS training program for FLIS libraries. 4. Develop user documentation for LIS functions and technical and user documentation for LIS related local programs. The overall goal of the project is to provide a model of system planning and development for automated systems of libraries. The project will be a unique effort by a large group of influential libraries to work together to improve existing technology and user services while developing plans for the future. The project has high success potential for replication by other consortia.